The Ultimate Reset
by EpsilonEagle
Summary: Asriel, Frisk, his friends, all timelines and even the universe itself are doomed to destruction. Before Asriel fades away, he is visited by a specter who grants him one final chance to fix everything. Asriel has only one chance however, and Flowey and a dark power unbeknownst to all will do everything in their power to make sure he fails.
1. Chapter 1

[WARNING: This story may contain spoilers, if you don't want details of the game ruined for you than I would recommend not reading this until after you've finished playing Undertale.]

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

These were the final words Asriel spoke to Frisk as they met for the last time in the ruins, among the bed of yellow buttercups he once tended to long ago. The white furred, goat-like monster child stood among the flowers, watering them with a tin watering can and silently crying while Frisk, a human child he had recently befriended, slowly walked away, turning back once more at the entrance of the ruins before leaving in defeat. Tears dripped from his eyes and onto his green and yellow striped sweater while he hummed to himself in an attempt to hide the fact that he truly, deeply wanted to go with Frisk and see his mother and father again, to make friends, go back to school and finally be loved and appreciated again. To him though this was a fantasy, the reality was even if he had his old soul back, even if he had the ability to go back to his parents he couldn't bring himself to do it, knowing everything he had done before and after he met Frisk.

"What an IDIOT!" A familiar shrill voice said among the buttercups as one rose from the ground, possessing a deceitfully innocent looking smiling face.

"Oh boy! I can't WAIT to see the look on his face when you know who takes control and guts each of his precious friends like a fish! Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Smiley Trashbag, they're all in for a BIG surprise veeery soon." The flower said teasingly, laughing to himself before his face became distorted, eyes turning black and a jagged smile forming across his face.

"And YOU made it all possible Asriel! Frisk, Chara, everyone you know, everyone you love will suffer and die in the end, including us! Hahahaha! And it's all your fault." Flowey laughed, causing Asriel to lose his composure and fall to his knees, sobbing into his hands bitterly.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry..." Asriel lamented, his voice shaking. Flowey's eyes turned red, his pupils turned green and he suddenly began to transform, turning massive, big enough to fill the entire cave. He turned into a creature with a bald goat-like skull, numerous wiggling eyes and massive arms made of vines which grabbed Asriel by his little arms and lifted him in the air as if to tear him apart.

"You're not sorry enough! You'll NEVER be sorry enough Asriel! And pretty soon you'll be the person you were always meant to be... Me! It's too late for you now Asriel, the old you is just a little helpless morsel while I, Flowey, reign supreme! Now I'll finally get rid of you once and for all, and you'll become Flowey forever!" Flowey said darkly, the massive goat skull opening, laughing maniacally as Asriel was slowly brought struggling towards the gaping maw.

"No! Stop! Don't eat me!" Asriel begged as he was brought towards Flowey. Shutting his eyes tightly, he prepared for the end.

"Mom! Dad! Frisk! Somebody help!" Asriel screamed in terror as vines began wrapping around his arms and body.

And somebody came...

Suddenly, a barrage of blue, glowing bone shaped spears pierced Flowey's body, forcing him to scream in agony and release Asriel, the child falling to the ground with a thud. Flowey's body trembled and oozed crimson, coagulated blood. He scanned his eyes around the cave for his attacker.

"Ah! What!?... YOU!" Flowey said, catching sight of the one who hurt him. The room fell silent save for a pair of shoes clicking across the stone floor as the attacker approached, a man in a black trench coat with a wide brimmed black fedora. He was skeletal in appearance and his face consisted of hollow eye sockets and a wide smile with numerous cracks across his skull. The figure removed his hat and tossed it aside, red lights appearing in his eye sockets which burned like red suns.

"You think this changes anything old man!? You think you could stop this!?" Flowey screamed angrily before another barrage of bone spears impaled his enormous body, red blood spraying all over the flowers below as he thrashed around like an injured giant.

"Silence." The skeletal man said coldly.

"What a wicked creature you are, attacking a child. Surely you must be one of Dr. Alphys' hackjobs, I swear that woman has no discipline." The man in black said in a seemingly emotionless, analytical tone. Asriel was shocked, looking at the mysterious man as if he was seeing a ghost.

"G-Gaster!?" Asriel said in confusion, Gaster did not respond to Asriel save for glancing at him momentarily before returning his attention to the heavily damaged Flowey, who was lurching towards him.

"YOU! I'LL RIP YOU APA-" Flowey started to say before Gaster raised his hand and slammed him into the floor with gravity based magic, crushing him against the ground as if he were being squeezed by a massive vice. Flowey struggled and screamed as he, despite being in such a massive and powerful form, found himself helpless before the man sized skeleton and his powerful magic.

"Clearly you don't understand the "gravity" of your situation." Gaster said. "Your size and mass make you especially vulnerable to my gravity based magic. Simply put, you cannot win."

As Gaster said this he increased the power of his attack, crushing Flowey even more as Asriel ran behind Gaster for protection. The massive gravity spell was focused entirely on Flowey, so nothing else was being drawn towards him, it was similar to the gravity attacks his son sans used, allowing him to lift objects from a distance at will and toss them about effortlessly.

"I always find myself cleaning up Alphys' mess. Nevertheless, despite how disgusting you are, I find you fascinating, this experience has certainly been educational. It's a shame I no longer have a lab to study you in." Gaster said as he gestured his left hand, summoning a trio of floating machines that resembled dinosaur skulls.

"Farewell." Gaster said as the skulls opened their mouths and charged energy into them and fired three massive beams which engulfed the screaming Flowey and caused a massive explosion in the room and a cave in on the other side. Asriel shielded himself from the falling debris while Gaster stood motionless, gesturing his Gaster Blasters to disappear. Everything was quiet and when the dust settled Flowey was nowhere to be seen, only a massive pile of debris, blood and destruction.

"So he managed to escape." Gaster said to himself, Asriel tugged on the back of his coat.

"T-Thank you doctor. I thought I was a goner. But..." Asriel said, confused by what just happened. "Aren't you... y'know."

"Dead?" Gaster asked, completing Asriel's sentence. "Yes, and sadly so are you. You are currently within the void, the space between life and death and my abode for all eternity." Gaster explained as he spread his arms to emphasize the world around him. "I've been watching the universe from this vantage point for a long time, I've seen the same events relive themselves again and again. Unlike me you will fade from existence soon enough without a soul to anchor you to reality, and from that point Flowey will return to living world to terrorize your friends once again."

Asriel slowly lowered his head, knowing that he is ultimately responsible for everything that is happening.

"However, that is not the most pressing issue at hand. This timeline and all timelines in fact are doomed and cannot be corrected as things stand now." Gaster said, an imperative air to his voice. "Timelines are splitting, amalgamating, coming into existence and disappearing again and again so fast reality cannot keep up with the changes. I've warned my son about this, the universe cannot handle these kinds of fluctuations, soon enough it will unravel at the seams and all existence will be destroyed in one big crunch."

Asriel took in the insanity he was being told by Gaster and began to panic, he gasped upon hearing about the destruction of the universe.

"The big crunch!?" Asriel said in a panicked voice.

"Indeed. When that happens time itself will compress to a singularity, ending all things in an instant." Dr. Gaster said, lowering his head.

"How do we stop that! There has to be a way!" Asriel begged, clutching Gaster's trench coat. Gaster smiled.

"Fortunately there is. You may be the last hope this universe has to survive Asriel Dreemurr. In this time all paths lead to destruction, your old friend Chara has possession of Frisk and is in turn controlled by a much greater, darker force. I cannot leave the void and help you, but from here I can use my power to help you perform the Ultimate Reset." Gaster said.

"Ultimate Reset?" Asriel asked. "Gaster, I can't do that. Frisk worked so hard for everyone to be happy, to finally get the happy ending he deserves, that everyone deserves and-."

"There will be no happy ending Asriel." Gaster interrupted sternly. "Frisk's soul belongs to them now, just like Chara before him. Frisk's friends, the monsters and humanity as a whole will learn happiness only to be destroyed by their own savior, and in the end this timeline will cease to be as well, further expediting the big crunch." Dr. Gaster said, he knew that Frisk's soul was no longer his own, he had sold it to Chara long ago.

Asriel's heart sank upon hearing those words, he wanted Frisk of all people to be happy and knowing that Frisk was as doomed as he was, that he was sentenced to an unending cycle of death filled him with sorrow.

"I will send you back to a time before the timelines began to split, before Chara's death, before everything went wrong and THEY began to take over." Gaster said, placing his skeletal hands on Asriel's shoulders.

"Be warned, once you are sent back, you will lose the ability to reset, load or save. Such powers you have acquired from Chara after he merged with your soul after that day. If you die in the past, everything is doomed. You are the only one who can stop this, good luck little one." Gaster said. As he finished his sentence, his hands began to glow with crimson red energy which began to envelop Asriel. Asriel gasped as he found his powers increasing in strength, far more than he ever thought possible. Drying his tears one last time Asriel focused what was left of his fading soul power, he thought back to a time before everything went wrong, he thought back to the past when he and Chara were still alive. With this new power, the world went white, brighter than a thousand suns and time began to reverse itself.


	2. Chapter 2

[NOTES: In this story both Chara and Frisk are portrayed as boys. I am aware that they're gender neutral in the game, but I find it easier to write them this way. Also, this story will contain a lot of headcannon and theorized stuff. Also, anything written in italics is a flashback.]

 _As white light encompassed all of Asriel's being, he felt himself falling for what seemed like eternity. The entire experience felt surreal, dream-like, and soon his mind wandered to the time when he first met his best friend Chara. Asriel understood Frisk's motivation to save him, but Asriel felt that how could he possibly be saved if he couldn't even save his best friend? Or himself? Soon enough the memories began to come back to him, clear as water._

 _Asriel liked to explore the ruins, he often visited a flower patch there and tended to it, occasionally selling the flowers for a few gold a piece. It was his secret spot, a place where he could get away from the business of life for a little while and escape to his own little world of peace and quiet. One day however, Asriel found something in his flower patch, something that would change his life forever. As he came to the flower patch with his watering can and a basket of snacks he bought from the spider bake sale in another part of the ruins, he heard the faint sound of crying, a child crying. Placing the contents onto the floor he approached the room where he kept his flower patch and saw a small form lying in the middle, face down and sobbing._

 _"Help... Please help..." The distressed child sobbed quietly, his shoulder length brown hair covering his face and obscuring his identity. Asriel cautiously approached the child._

 _"H-Hello?" Asriel said nervously, the child on the ground turned over on his side painfully, reaching his arm towards him. The child was not like Asriel, he was a human with pale skin, pink cheeks and most stunningly of all crimson red eyes. He wore a similar green and yellow sweater to himself and brown pants, he looked disheveled and gaunt, like someone who had been neglected or even abused for a long time._

 _"I'll help you, stay still ok?" Asriel said as he approached the frightened child, who recoiled when he saw Asriel's face._

 _"Y-You're not human!" The human child said in a scared tone._

 _"No, I'm a monster, but I won't hurt you I promise!" Asriel said, lifting the boy to his feet and placing his arm around his shoulder to support him._

 _"My mom knows healing magic, she'll fix you up and then we'll send you back to the human wo-" Asriel said until the human child tried to escape._

 _"No! Don't send me back! Please! Please!" He begged, his voice trembling in emotion._

 _"Take it easy! Let's just get you to mom, she'll heal you and we'll find out what to do from there, ok?" Asriel said, he then smiled at the crying human as he helped him walk._

 _"Oh, my name is Asriel by the way. Asriel Dreemurr, what's yours human?" Asriel asked, the human hesitated to respond for a while, but then spoke._

 _"Chara... Just Chara." he responded._

 _More memories came flooding back to Asriel. He had brought Chara back to Toriel and Asgore, who were at first shocked to discover that a human, the first in over a hundred years had fallen into the underground. What surprised them more was how adamant the human child was to stay underground. Chara despised humanity and had no desire whatsoever to rejoin them, and although he never went into detail why it was clear to Asriel and his parents that humans from the surface had caused him great suffering throughout his life. There were clues to the torment Chara had endured in the surface world: scars, night terrors where Chara would awaken screaming, and a constantly paranoid disposition. One time for father's day Chara and Asriel made him a trinket made of colorful snail shells, a thoughtful and caring gift. Asgore was touched and raised his arms to embrace them both, but Chara mistook his intentions and fell to the floor, shielding himself with his hands and crying._

 _"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Chara cried in fear, his body shaking and trembling. Asgore's heart broke upon seeing such a tragic sight and he knelt down, wrapping his arms around the small human's form in an embrace, tears wetting his golden beard._

 _"Chara, my boy... What terrible things happened to you? What torture did you endure in the world above that you can no longer recognize love from hate?" Asgore said as he comforted the whimpering Chara, soon enough Asriel started to cry and embraced Chara as well. To Asriel, these memories faded to black along with the world around him. Was it true? Would Asriel be given the chance to finally save his best friend? Would he be able to undo his mistakes, and if the universe were truly in danger of being destroyed would he be able to save it?_

"Asriel... Please stay determined!" Asgore's voice echoed through his head.

"Please Az, I'm sorry about the pie, if you please wake up I'll promise never to do anything stupid again!" Chara's voice said, each voice sounding distant.

"My child, please come back to us!" Said the voice of his mother Toriel.

"Wakey wakey Asriel! Time to wake up and smell the hellfire!" The distorted voice of Flowey said, finally prompting Asriel to awaken, his eyes slowly opening. As his sight returned, Asriel discovered he was in bed, hooked up to a number of life support machines, his head was bandaged and a warm quilt was covering his body with several pillows beneath his head. Surrounding him were Toriel, Asgore, Chara and the doctor who had apparently been taking care of him. Toriel and Asgore's eyes were reddened and filled with tears, Chara's head was low, as if he were deeply ashamed.

"M-m-" Asriel mumbled, attempting to speak. "Mom?"

At that moment, Toriel burst into tears of joy.

"My child... You're back! They said you wouldn't make it but..." Toriel said, but couldn't finish her sentence before she started sobbing. Asriel however was confused, why was he in bed? Why is he on life support?

"What's going on? Where am I?" Asriel asked in a confused tone, Asgore held his weakened hand.

"Rest my son, please don't overexert yourself. They said that you would never wake up, but you remained determined and now we're a family again." Asgore said, which didn't explain much to Asriel.

"What?" Asriel asked, confusion and a hint of panic in his voice.

"Asriel took a heavy blow to his head, it is understandable if his memories are fuzzy and confused, being in a coma for three months can be disorienting." The doctor interrupted. "He'll remember in time, but he should take it easy for a while."

"A coma?" Asriel asked.

The reality hit him like a freight train, Asriel had been in a coma for three months. The doctors believed he was going to die and wanted to pull the plug on him and let him turn to dust in peace, but his family insisted that he be given more time, and now that he was finally awake Asriel was beginning to question everything he knew, and the more he thought about everything that transpired the more he began to realize how bizarre and dream-like it all was and how little sense it made.

Becoming a flower?  
Chara dying? Timelines and resetting?  
The destruction of the universe?  
His friends?  
His memories?  
Frisk?  
Himself?  
Everything?

Was everything that he thought was reality turn out to be nothing but a comatose dream? Was this the real happy ending Frisk fought so hard to achieve? Simply waking up and seeing his family again? Asriel didn't feel right, he felt sick and everything felt wrong. He didn't want to believe that Frisk didn't exist, and while he wanted to do everything bad that happened he did not want to believe it never happened in the first place.

"What's going to happen now?" Asriel asked himself weakly, he didn't know the answer and what was real anymore. He glanced around the room, there were bouquets of yellow flowers and get well cards surrounding him, but most noteworthy of all was a photograph of himself, Chara, Asgore and Toriel. He looked at the picture for a while, and he saw the image of himself wink at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time, visiting hours were over and Asriel was going to go home with his family the next day once the doctors gave him one final check up. The hospital room was dark and was dimly lit by a television Asriel was watching, on it was a boxy robot who was trying to cook a quiche. Beside him were a bouquet of yellow flowers, and at that moment a face formed on one of them and spoke to Asriel.

"This show sucks! Change the channel!" The voice said, catching Asriel by surprise, he looked over and saw it was Flowey, smiling at him with his sickening, falsely innocent face.

"F-Flowey!?" Asriel said, shocked to see that he still existed.

"Ta-da! It's me! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey said before disappearing into the bouquet and then erupting out of the foot of his bed, causing Asriel to jump back.

"Golly, you sure look surprised. What? Did you think I was _**dead**_!?" Flowey said to Asriel, his face twisting into an insane, toothy grin at the last word. Asriel was shocked and crawled to the edge of the bed, his heart racing.

"Maybe I am, maybe this is all just a bad dream, conjured up by the mind of a sick, twisted psycho! Or maybe, this is all real, because after all, Flowey and Asriel are one and the same, get the picture?" Flowey said with a wink and then moved forward like a snake, coming face to face with Asriel. In response Asriel shut his eyes tightly.

"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real." Asriel repeated to himself fearfully only for Flowey to hold his eyes open with his leaves.

"HEY! Look at me when I'm talking to you smartass!" Flowey yelled, and then smirked.

"So, Dr. Ding Dong Bastard sent you back here to fix the whole universe and clean up the timelines eh? And all YOU have to do is stop that colossal IDIOT Chara from going ahead with his moronic plan. You remember the one, don't you?" Flowey said. Asriel did in fact remember what Chara did in the original timeline. Chara poisoned himself with the same flowers he inadvertently poisoned Asgore with and then allowed Asriel to absorb his soul. From there Chara crossed the barrier with his own body while in possession of Asriel and attempted to wipe out his home village with Asriel's powers. Asriel and Chara both died, Asriel turned into Flowey for reasons he didn't fully understand and Chara was lost in limbo, becoming a vengeful spirit who he learned possessed the eighth fallen human Frisk.

"So you do remember?" Flowey said with a smirk, slithering around Asriel. "Remember, stop Chara and everything will be hunky-dorey. But of course, HE will not want the game to end so anti-climatically, I can't wait to see what will happen _**this**_ time around!" Flowey said before disappearing beneath Asriel's blankets, he threw them off and searched for Flowey only to find there was nothing there. Asriel fell back onto his pillows, calming down a little but feeling disturbed nonetheless.

" _He_? Was he referring to Chara?" Asriel asked himself, eventually falling to sleep.

The next few days for Asriel were almost dreamlike, he was overwhelmed with thoughts and feelings he was denied during the many years he spent imprisoned within Flowey. On his first day out of the hospital, Asriel was greeted with a surprise party held at the castle hosted in his honor. He spent the day with his family and friends playing games, feasting on baked goods cooked by his mother and eating her famous butterscotch and cinnamon pie. Despite the great time he was having, Asriel felt that his best friend Chara was avoiding him. During the party Chara kept to himself, and he barely spoke since Asriel awoke from his coma. Later that night, Asriel was awakened to the sound of Asgore speaking loudly, angrily. Listening around for a while to see if maybe he was imagining things, he did in fact hear his father angrily speaking into his old, outdated cell phone from the living room, light thumps being heard from him pacing back and forth. Asriel looked to Chara who was in bed on the opposite side of the room, turned towards the wall and still asleep. Asriel crawled out of bed and approached the living room from the hall and saw Asgore, who was pacing back and forth, talking to someone and dressed in his bed robe as if he had been woken up in the middle of the night.

"Out of the question! I don't care if it could break the barrier! He came to us for help, if we go down that path we're no better than the people who live on the surface!"

...

"That was an accident you fool! He's a child, you can't blame him for a mistake like that!"

...

"This is a dead issue, Chara stays! And if you enjoy your job MY advice is you never mention this again!" Asgore loudly finished before disconnecting the caller and slumping onto the armchair with a worried sigh, his face sinking into a troubled frown, Asriel looked at him sadly from across the hall.

"Dad? Why are you angry? Is something wrong?" Asriel asked worriedly. Asgore looked at Asriel with a tired smile as his son approached him. Asgore wrapped his arms around Asriel in a hug.

"Asriel, my son. Sorry I woke you up... Everything's fine..." Asgore said with a sigh as tears started to well in Asriel's eyes. Asriel was worried because he heard Asgore's conversation with the person on the phone and didn't want anything bad to happen to Chara.

"Dad?" Asriel pleaded, his voice shaking and his eyes wide.

"Shhh..." Asgore comforted Asriel, patting him on the back, the large, golden haired goat monster's voice softening. "Everything is going to be fine Asriel... I promise. Please, go back to bed young one."

Toriel then entered the room from across the hall, tired looking and wearing her white nightgown.

"Asgore? Come back to bed dear." Toriel said sleepily to Asgore.

"Coming Tori." Asgore responded gently, letting go of Asriel. Toriel then yawned and looked towards Asriel.

"You too my child." Toriel said to him, Asriel nodded, wiping some of the tears from his eyes. Asriel went back to his room and laid down on bed, turning in to go back to sleep. Meanwhile, however, Chara was facing the wall, eyes open and filled with sadness, clutching his blankets with his trembling fingers.

The next day, Chara awoke from his bed early in the morning, he looked over to Asriel and saw a lump beneath the blankets, and assumed that his friend and adoptive brother was still asleep. It was around 6:00 in the morning and nobody else was awake yet. Chara arose from his bed, the cool morning air chilling his toes as his bare feet met the wooden floor.

"Alright, today's the day. I'm going through with this." Chara said to himself. Chara first went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife which he could use to cut the flowers. He then went towards Asgore's throne room, quietly unlocking a chain which separated the staircase leading to it from their living quarters in the castle. Walking down the halls of the castle, he came unto a bridge which looked out towards the rest of the city Asgore ruled, he took one final look at the stone city and it's tall buildings before proceeding. He entered the hall of judgement, a large hall with stained glass windows decorated with the delta rune that shone brightly with the sun that came in through a crack in the side of the mountain. The hall was long and had stone pillars on each side, and golden and orange colored tiles covering the length of the floor. As Chara walked through the hall, he was instead met with the silhouette of Asriel, who was waiting for him.

"Chara. We need to talk." Asriel said, Chara readied his knife in response.


	4. Chapter 4

[Thanks for all your support! Be sure to read and review and let me know what you think. Also, if you have any cool ideas let me know, I'll be interested in considering them.]

Asriel stood at the end of the long, gold and orange tiled hallway, fully dressed and waiting for Chara, who was wearing his green and yellow colored sweater and black shorts. Chara was surprised to see Asriel waiting for him, as if he knew what Chara was going to do, but then cracked a sinister smile at the monster boy, his red eyes wide.

"I see you are awake Asriel." Chara said calmly, speaking in a polite and meticulous manner which wouldn't be out of place coming from Toriel, Asriel looked at Chara with an angry frown. "We are going ahead with the plan today, before Asgore and Toriel wake up. Please, help me gather some flowers, by tomorrow morning you shall all..."

"You really ARE an idiot, Chara." Asriel interrupted coldly, cutting off Chara before he could finish his sentence. Chara's smile disappeared and he tilted his head in confusion. Asriel stepped forward defiantly while Chara held the knife at his side, the knife he intended to use to help gather the poisonous buttercups.

"Well then, that wasn't very polite Asriel, I thought we agreed on this?" Chara responded. "The plan was that I die of a "mysterious illness", giving my soul so that you can break the barrier and be free, was it not?. Then in return you were to conquer the human world on the way up. I would die a hero and your hands will be clean of my blood."

"I've change my mind!" Asriel shouted back, his hands clenched into tight fists, Chara laughed under his breath.

"Getting cold feet Asriel? Or could it be..." Chara said as he stared wide eyed at Asriel, his grin getting bigger and bigger as he raised his knife. "That you would rather see me murdered by a mob?"

In response, Asriel's hands became engulfed in magical fire and he took a fighting pose.

"I'd RATHER we drop this whole stupid plan and come to our senses!" Asriel said, preparing to fight.

"You don't understand do you? I'm dead either way, whether it be from poison flowers or the blades of a raging mob." A single tear fell from Chara's eyes, yet he continued to smile maniacally. He then promptly wiped the tear away, looking at his wet fingers as if he were bleeding, and growled angrily.

"So, that's how it is then? Why? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE WHAT I WANT!" Chara shouted in rage before charging at Asriel with his knife. Asriel dodged two swings from the left and the right before Chara thrust the deadly blade toward Asriel's shoulder. Asriel avoided the attack and the knife became embedded in one of the stone pillars which decorated the elaborate hall of judgement. The sound of metal on stone echoed through the hall, and in response Asriel punched Chara in the chest with a flaming fist, sending him across the floor like a rag doll. Chara slowly stood up, holding his chest and coughing.

"Nice shot Azz." Chara complimented as he got to his feet, readying the knife once again. "But in this world it's kill or be killed! The only way your people will be able to leave this hell is if I die!"

Chara pressed his hands together, forming the shape of a triangle and focusing power into them. Within the triangle Chara focused a pall of black energy and then fired it towards Asriel, a weak magical attack but strong enough to hit Asriel and slam him into wall, causing it to crack. Asriel fell to the ground, groaning in pain with tears beginning to well in his eyes.

"Big kids don't cry Asriel." Chara said coldly as he walked forward and took his knife out of the pillar with a loud snap. He walked towards Asriel, ready to fight once again. "I've cried a lifetime's worth of tears long before I ever set foot on Mount Ebott, I'm done with crying. If you went through what I did maybe you too would be tired of crying too."

Asriel wiped his tears away and stood up, once again igniting his hands and preparing to fight, his face filled with determination and resolve.

"You're right Chara, crying time's over!" Asriel said defiantly. "And I'm going to stop you from doing something insanely stupid, even if I have to clobber the sense into you! If you go through with this plan you are NOT going to like how it ends, trust me on this one!"

Chara smiled once again, pointing his knife to Asriel.

"That's the spirit." Chara said proudly before swiftly charging towards Asriel and stabbing at him repeatedly. Chara was much faster and stronger than the average human being, he was a gifted child who even learned how to use magic, it was the result of his incredible amount of determination. With each second that passed Chara had stabbed at Asriel 10 times, his attack was furious and unfocused and Asriel was barely able to avoid getting cut as he continuously moved backwards and dodged, always on the defensive.

"Have I ever told you about my life before I came to Mount Ebott? My family? My past? Why I hate humanity so much?" Chara said as he continued to assault Asriel, who was barely dodging his attacks. "Life was hard Asriel! I was hurt, insulted, locked away... They called me "monster", they called me "DEMON"! They did everything in their power to make my life a living hell. Now I can finally be freed from this hell, you can be freed from YOUR hell, what gives you the right to take away my freedom!?"

Asriel then quickly responded and with the reflexes of a cobra he grabbed a hold of Chara's wrist, forcing him to drop the knife since his hands were still covered in magical fire. Chara screamed as he pulled his arm away, rubbing the red and sore but not badly burned wrist. Asriel then got behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"You're nuts Chara! "Kill or be killed" may have been the rule where you came from but things are different here! Mom and dad both love you, I love you! We're best friends, family even! What gives you the right to steal yourself away from us? Don't you love us back!?" Asriel spoke loudly, his voice shaking with a mixture of anger and sadness as he used every ounce of his power to hold back his tears. Chara grabbed hold of Asriel and shoved him off.

"Stop it! Stop making this more difficult than it already is!" Chara yelled angrily, turning around quickly and punching Asriel in the cheek, knocking him to the floor.

"I WANT to love, I WANT to be happy, but now matter how much I try I CAN'T! I... simply can't." Chara said angrily before turning around and walking towards the end of the hall leading to the deadly buttercups he intended to poison himself with. Asriel started to rise to his feet slowly when suddenly he found himself surrounded by vines that wrapped around him like an anaconda. The vines wrapped around his right arm, his legs and his body, controlling his movements like a puppet. Asriel began to panic, knowing who was the evil being responsible, Flowey. Flowey's head appeared from within the tangle of vines around Asriel, smiling his fake innocent smile as he moved face to face with the hapless monster child.

"Golly! Now's our chance to have some REAL fun! Do it Asriel, MURDER him while his back is turned, then take his soul and become a god like we were before! Let's make this timeline interesting!" Flowey said to Asriel, his face becoming more and more insane as he spoke. Flowey forced Asriel to stumble towards the knife which was lying on the ground in front of him, he forced Asriel to point his hand towards the knife and vines suddenly erupted forward, wrapping around the knife and bringing the handle to his hand. Smaller vines wrapped around Asriel's finger and the knife, forcing him to close his hand around the handle and making it seem as if it were an extension of his own body. Asriel panicked and tried to resist Flowey's power.

"Flowey, stop! Please! I don-mmph!" Asriel begged as vines then wrapped around his muzzle, forcing it closed.

"Hush, you! What, did you think that things would be different just because you have your precious soul back? Did you think just because Gaster sent you back to the past means you could change it? You think you're above the consequences Asriel?" Flowey teased, staring at Asriel slyly. Asriel tried to open his hand and release the knife but the vines were too tight, he tried to resist walking forward but he was only able to slightly prolong the inevitable. In desperation, Asriel used his free arm which was quickly being covered in vines to reach into his pocket and find the object that might save the two of them, the locket. It was a locket Chara owned which was golden colored, heart shaped and had a sepia toned photograph of Asriel and Chara in it, shortly after Chara fell to the underground. Asriel and Chara were both holding bundles of flowers, Asriel was laughing happily while Chara was shyly hiding his face beneath the yellow plants. Text was written on the inside of the locket saying "Best Friends Forever", it held great sentimental value for the two of them. When Asriel went down to the hall of judgement, he took it with him, hoping somehow that it would give him good luck. Before he lost control of his left hand, he tossed the locket to Chara to get his attention and warn him to turn around and stop him. Instead, Chara stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the golden object bouncing along the floor. Looking at the photo of himself and Asriel inside of it, Chara approached the locket and picked it up, staring at it contemplatively.

"Chara, run!" Asriel thought to himself, desperately hoping the words would leave his bound mouth.

"Good job Asriel! This will make our job a lot easier!" He teased as he approached Chara from behind with the knife raised. Chara held the locket in his hands, turning a tiny gear on the left side of the heart which activated a tiny music box within the locket that played the song of the Dreemurr family. He stood there for a while, staring at the old photo and listening to the chimes of the music box as Asriel approached from behind, ready to strike.

"Here we go! See you in hell Chara!" Flowey screamed and then began to laugh insanely. Flowey forced Asriel's arm to raise the knife and strike, but was stopped when Chara turned around and forcefully wrapped his arms around Asriel's chest, gripping him tightly and crying into his chest. Asriel froze in place as Chara cried, holding him as if he were to be taken away from him forever. Flowey began to loose control, his vines which Chara could not see started to wither and die, allowing Asriel to drop the knife which hit the ground with a metallic clang.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... Azz..." Chara sobbed, his fingers gripping Asriel's sweater tightly and a little uncomfortably. "This is a stupid idea, I don't want to do this anymore, I don't know what I was thinking..."

Flowey's vines started turning yellow, then brown, then turning to dust and loosening their grip on Asriel as he looked around in shock.

"What!? No! Get with the program Asriel! Kill him! KILL HIM! NO!" Flowey commanded desperately as he began to crumble apart. Asriel ignored Flowey's commands as if he weren't even there and hugged Chara back.

"It's ok Chara, let's just forget this whole thing and go back, ok?" Asriel said to him, patting his head as he comforted the crying human. As he did this Flowey finally disappeared entirely, Chara stayed there for a while before breaking the embrace, rubbing his eyes.

"Look at me, crying like a child. I look like such a fool." Chara said with a laugh, rubbing his red eyes. "It isn't fair if I left you all behind, I-I've acted very selfishly."

Chara looked at Asriel and smiled, not a creepy smile or an evil smile, just a smile. Asriel placed his hand on Chara's shoulder, for once it felt as if Asriel was the big brother of the two, when normally Chara is the one who has to stop him from crying.

"You bottle your emotions too much dude." Asriel said. "You want to talk?"

"About what?" Chara asked.

"Well, you." Asriel said softly. Chara thought for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Yes, I think it's finally time I did." Chara said with a smile. Suddenly though, the two were interrupted by Toriel's voice voice across the hold.

"Oh my god! What just happened in here!?" Toriel asked in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Asgore came in from behind her, still looking tired but then suddenly awoke when he saw that the hall of judgement was a wreck and Chara and Asriel were bruised up.

"Holy moly!" Asgore responded. Toriel then got mad, placing her hands on her hips and scowling at the two children.

"Care to explain the mess you naughty children made?" Toriel scolded. Chara stepped forward to explain but Asriel cut him off.

"It's my fault!" Asriel said. "When I heard people talking about taking Chara away, I got upset and we had a fight."

It was only a half lie, Asriel knew that people were going to try and harm Chara, but he did not want Toriel and Asgore to know the real reason for their fight and get into more trouble. Toriel glanced over at Asgore while the large king hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry the two of you had to hear that. I really... should've fired that adviser the first time he brought that up." Asgore said apologetically. Chara then spoke up.

"I did most of the damage to the hall of judgement, it's my fault as well so you should punish me. I'll accept responsibility." Chara said, holding his hands together with his head low.

"Asriel Dreemurr! You're all beaten and bruised!" Toriel scolded before grabbing both of them by the ears and dragging them along. "Come along, I'll get you healed up, but the two of you are grounded!"

"Ow! Hey!" Chara and Asriel both groaned in pain from Toriel's grip on their ears.

"Well this sucks." Chara complained.

"No complaining! After I heal you up and we have breakfast the two of you are coming down here to clean up the mess you made!" Toriel said as they dragged them along, Asgore still looked saddened though. Asriel was happy, even though he was bruised up, grounded and forced to help clean up the hall of judgement, he had successfully changed history and undone countless timelines of suffering for everybody. He had never been so happy in his life. From a flower pot in their home, Flowey watched as Asriel was brought back to their home, his eyes narrowing in disgust.


	5. Chapter 5

[Note: This is going to be a somewhat dark and tragic character development chapter, though I might lighten up the mood a little after this one. This chapter also contains some dark themes like war and child abuse, you've been warned.]

It was late at night, Asriel awoke and saw that Chara's bed was empty and began to panic, thinking that perhaps Chara had decided to go through with their plan after all.

"Oh no! Chara!" Asriel shouted to himself as he leaped out of bed and began frantically searching for his adopted brother, he eventually found him in the living room, sitting on the couch and watching TV with a blanket wrapped around him and a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Chara, you're okay." Asriel said with a sigh of relief, Chara smiled.

"Of course I am, didn't I already make it clear earlier that our previous idea was stupid?" Chara said as he moved over a bit to give Asriel a spot to sit down. Even though they were grounded, Asriel saw this as an opportunity to talk with Chara and have him open up about his past, at least to him. He took a seat beside Chara while the TV was going on in the background, a cartoon was on but neither of them were really watching it, Chara was sitting down and pondering while Asriel looked towards the ground, playing with his thumbs.

"So, you couldn't sleep?" Asriel asked casually, Chara nodded.

"How could I given everything that's happened?" Chara said, taking a sip of the steaming hot chocolate. "I can't help but get the feeling that you know something I don't, as if you knew that if we went ahead with our plan that things would turn out very badly for both of us."

Asriel was taken aback by this, he never thought that Chara expected anything, but he nodded his head.

"Well, I sort of did know that things would turn out disastrously. If you died our hearts would be broken, and if I helped you go through with that stupid plan mom and dad would never forgive me. While we all want to go to the surface, it wouldn't be worth it if you weren't there with us. After all, you said that you're dream was to see the sun from top of Mount Ebott too, right? The surface isn't going anywhere, I think we can wait a bit longer." Asriel said to Chara with a smile, Chara smiled and his face lit up with joy.

"You're very kind Asriel, even to an ungrateful friend like me. I'm glad that you stopped me today." Chara said in response, Asriel placed his hand on top of Chara's head and began messing up his brown hair, annoying Chara somewhat.

"Quit it!" Chara complained while Asriel laughed.

"You're a pretty good friend when you want to be Chara, even if you can be kind of morbid and nihilistic sometimes." Asriel said. "You really ought to smile more and be happier, whatever happened in the past is in the past, you have us now, right?"

With this response, Chara's smile disappeared and he looked downwards sadly, hanging his head low.

"Yeah, I guess." Chara said sadly, Asriel was concerned, removing his hand from Chara's head and letting him have some personal space, Chara quietly laughed to himself. "I envy you Asriel, you have such wonderful parents and everyone loves you. I can't believe that even though we're grounded that Toriel actually brought us lemonade as we helped Asgore fix up the mess we made."

"Well, mom is pretty awesome, but she can actually be pretty short tempered when she wants to be, especially with dad." Asriel laughed. "With that fire magic of hers you might just say she can be _hot headed_!"

Chara chuckled at the joke Asriel made, Asriel laughed a bit harder and snorted.

"I wish I got to know my real parents." Chara said happily, but then frowned again, this time angrily. "But of course, humans can never let good things last, they **ALWAYS** have to destroy them. Sad, is it not?"

Asriel stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Wanna talk about it?" Asriel asked, Chara sighed and put the cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table.

"Alright, fine. But don't go getting all crybaby and stuff, ok?" Chara said, Asriel nodded, there was a short pause between the two while Chara took a deep breath and prepared to tell his story.

"To begin with, I am not a normal human being. As you know, I was born with a number of powerful gifts: enhanced speed, strength, endurance, intelligence and even the gift of magic. However, I was also born with an uncanny amount of **Determination** , and this gives me more gifts. The average human only has slightly more **Determination** than the average monster, but some humans have so much **Determination** they can bend time itself through sheer will alone. Save, Load, Reset, Pause, these are just a few of the abilities available to those possessing such high amounts of **Determination**." Chara said, Asriel listened intently and was impressed with what he was hearing. When he was Flowey Asriel had an insane amount of **Determination** , he used to reset and load all the time, but even then his power paled in comparison to Frisk's.

"Humans like me are rare, we're essentially the human equivalent of Boss Monsters, we are known as "Heroes"." Chara said, Asriel laughed a little.

"Heroes? You mean like superheros who save people from bad guys and stuff?" Asriel asked, Chara laughed back.

"Well, that's not to say that Heroes are necessarily, well, _Heroes_. It's an ancient term, it refers to someone with incredible strength and power, like the Heroes of legend like Hercules and Achilles." Chara said before his mood shifted again. "That being said, being a Hero is an incredible burden, we often find ourselves as outcasts because normal humans fear our power and others want to use us for their own purposes, that's where I come in."

"Mount Ebott straddles the border between two kingdoms, the kingdom of the East and the kingdom of the West. Me and my family lived in a village at the base of Mount Ebott, just barely within the borders of the Eastern kingdom. In that village my family lived for generations, we were part of a long bloodline of Heroes who were once respected and adored throughout the land. However, when relations with the Western kingdom became hostile our two countries went to war, the people of the Western kingdom feared Heroes within the Eastern kingdom and wanted them all killed. During this war my village was taken over by the Western kingdom... my home was burned to the ground and my family was killed, only myself and my twin brother survived." Chara said to Asriel sadly, Chara looked upwards, remembering the fateful day.

"I still remember seeing the smoke rising above the hills and hearing the explosions and gunshots when the Western army attacked, me and my brother were playing in the fields that day when the invasion began." Chara said sadly, reminiscing about the bad memories. Asriel's ears drooped and his head hung low.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Chara, but what happened then?" Asriel asked, saddened but curious. Chara took another sip of Hot Chocolate and continued to speak.

"Being homeless orphans, we were forced to live the lives of street urchins. Me and my brother fell into a rough crowd, we were recruited by a gang of crooks to go and help them with their crimes. I... did things I'm not proud of. I stole money, mugged people and even helped smuggle illegal contraband between the two kingdoms, I was well hated by the people of my village but I always got away with my crimes because I was always able to Load if I screwed up and keep trying until I got the result I wanted. My brother however, although he had the same power as I he refused to use it, he'd often get caught or simply refuse to go ahead with crimes and this made him a target for much of the gang leader's ire and frustration. He was beaten up frequently and never bothered fighting back because he was a pacifist who hated fighting, I would stick my neck out for him again and again and I'd wind up getting beaten up too. Me and the other children who worked for those scum lived in an old warehouse, we slept on the floor and it wouldn't be uncommon for us to have to get rid of rats that liked to run around us as we slept. _**They**_ of course lived in actual houses with actual beds and furniture, _**profiting**_ from our hardships!" Chara said bitterly.

"Tell me a little about your brother Chara." Asriel asked.

"My twin brother looks a lot like me, but a little different. He doesn't talk much, he hasn't spoken much since our home was destroyed and our family was killed, he also doesn't show a whole lot of emotion, he's remarkably stoic. That being said, he's filled with love and compassion, he has a totally different philosophy about the world than I do, he believes the world is "Live and Let Live" and that the reason we're all unhappy and miserable is because we try to hurt each other instead of help each other. In a way it's as if me and him are polar opposites of each other, he continued to hold on to that philosophy despite everything. I truly want to believe that he's right, but the golden rule of my world is kill or be killed." Chara said, he then looked at Asriel. Asriel's face was wrought with shame, he used to say those exact words all the time when he was Flowey and had no soul: Kill or be Killed. Asriel also wondered about the identity of Chara's brother.

"How peculiar, you look as if I'm talking about someone you know." Chara said in a fascinated tone, Asriel shook his head.

"Nah, he just sounds similar to someone I used to know a long time ago." Asriel said, allowing Chara to finish his story.

"Eventually, things got out of hand. We wound up caught by a bunch of villagers while we were trying to rob a store on behalf of the gang leader, they were very angry and some of them had weapons, they said they were going to "teach us a lesson". I was afraid they were going to hurt us, so I... let my powers get out of control and I injured a large group of the villagers and caused a lot of panic, others chased me and my brother screaming "Demon" and "Witch" and "Abomination", the villagers didn't understand our powers and assumed we had come from hell to destroy them. I really hated those villagers, none of them bothered to help us knowing full well what we were going through, they instead only cared about securing their precious money and belongings, shunning us instead of helping us. Then, when we finally lashed out at the world which had mistreated and abused us for so long, suddenly _**WE**_ were the "Demons"." Chara said angrily, his hands clenching into tight fists that shook with rage and his face turning red, Asriel backed away from Chara slightly, Chara was trying hard to hold back tears of anger and grief.

"We were forced to run away, me and my brother headed up Mount Ebott because we heard the stories about how nobody who climbed up there returned. We felt that the villagers wouldn't pursue us up there, but they did. We were chased up the mountain and eventually we got separated, I don't know what happened to my brother. Eventually, as I got near the top of the mountain I tripped over a vine and fell into a sinkhole, I fell for what felt like eternity and blacked out when I hit the bottom, and when I finally came to, you were there." Chara finished his story with a sob, tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled. "You brought me to Toriel and Asgore, you... you called me _**brother**_."

With that, the normally stoic Chara buried his face in his hands and quietly sobbed, shaking from emotion. Asriel pat Chara on the back and hugged him, letting the human cry.

"It's alright bro." Asriel said as he hugged Chara. "I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again, not me, not mom and dad, nobody. The past is in the past now, you have a family now, a family that loves and takes care of you."

Chara broke the hug and rubbed his eyes.

"And what about my brother? Why doesn't he get a family and friends?" Chara croaked between tears. Asriel smiled and hugged Chara once again.

"Don't worry... I get the feeling we'll meet him again someday, trust me." Asriel said, believing in the identity of Chara's twin, Chara laughed once again.

"Twice in one day, now _**I'm**_ the crybaby." Chara joked about himself getting emotional and crying. Asriel laughed and hugged him for a while before finally letting go.

"Hey Chara, we should go to bed before mom and dad wake up and we get into more trouble." Asriel said to Chara, who nodded his head in affirmation.

"Yes, we have a long day tomorrow." Chara said as his mood brightened, feeling better from finally telling his story to someone. "Next time tell me who Flowey is, okay?"

Asriel sighed, a sad frown forming on his face as he walked to the door to their bedroom.

"Yeah, next time." Asriel said quietly before he opened the door. The two went back to bed and slept for the rest of the night, but in his sleep Flowey once again appeared in Asriel's dream. Asriel was in a dark place with only a single patch of grass illuminated by a ray of light from above, from the middle of that patch of grass Flowey came up through the ground, smiling at Asriel.

"Well, well, well... look at Mr. Big-shot Asriel Dreemurr! So you managed to save Chara's worthless life and learn about just what kind of a pathetic and messed up kid he really is under that pasty skin and fake smile of his." Flowey began mockingly before his face changed again, his eyes turning red and his smile becoming manic.

"But the **DEMON** still lives Asriel! Don't forget that just because **Chara's** alive doesn't mean his _hatred_ and _anger_ are not! Remember, in the same way that I'm a part of you who will never go away, the Demon is part of Chara and he'll always fester in his black human heart until the day he **destroys** him once again! Oh, and just so you know, you're not the only one who's able to change history Asriel! You'll find out soon enough that this timeline has a lot of nasty surprises in store!" Flowey said before cackling maniacally and disappearing into the ground, the light vanishing and leaving Asriel in darkness, his voice in the distance relaying one final message.

"You've just got _**HIS**_ attention, he hasn't had a fun playmate in a very long time. For everything you fix he'll find another thing to ruin.

Nighty night cupcake."


	6. Chapter 6

**[Going for something different in this chapter, it's mostly going to be a character interaction chapter with some cutesy sibling stuff with Chara and Asriel, not too dark this time around. I'm going to try and introduce some more of the familiar characters within the next few chapters as well. This chapter took me forever to write and may be my longest chapter yet, enjoy!]**

Six weeks had passed since the incident in the Hall of Judgement and the events of that day have since become only a memory. Now, Asriel and Chara went about their daily lives, hanging out, playing and doing the activities they used to do together, before their foolishness had cost them their lives in a previous timeline. Asriel stood beside Chara's bed and shook him violently in an attempt to wake him up.

"Chara! Chara! Wake up Chara! Wakey wakey! Asriel shouted as he shook Chara back and forth. Chara, who was snug in his warm bed, threw his orange and gold checkered quilt over his head and groaned in annoyance. Asriel pouted in response, loweing his head sadly.

"Chara, you promised!" Asriel whined.

"It's 7:30 AM on a Saturday Asriel, stop being a pest!" Chara growled in frustration. Asriel's eyes narrowed and a sly smirk not unlike Flowey's crept across his face.

"Listen buddy, you said we were going to go hang out today, now wake up or I'll be forced to use my special attack!" Asriel said as he took a few steps back and bent down, preparing to ram Chara like a normal goat and kicking his leg like a bull ready to charge. Chara turned away from Asriel and groaned sleepily.

" _I swear to god Asriel, if you_ -" Chara started to say, but it was too late. With the shout of "Asriel Strike!" Asriel charged forward and rammed Chara out of bed with a high pitched scream. Asriel then started to laugh so hard he held his sides and was in tears.

"Ha ha ha! You scream like a girl Chara!" Asriel said with a snort, but his laughter stopped when Chara sprang to his feet with his face as red as a beet and his teeth clenched in rage.

"You're _**dead**_ Asriel!" Chara screamed angrily and pounced at Asriel. Asriel yelped in fear and tried to run away but was tackled to the floor and grabbed in a headlock.

"Ah! Quit is Chara!" Asriel begged, but Chara started to rub his fist on Asriel's skull.

"How's **THIS** for a 'special attack' Asriel!?" Chara said with an evil grin as he continued his assault on Asriel's fuzzy skull.

"Ow! Ow! Mooom!" Asriel yelled out and then started bleating like a young goat in distress while Chara laughed maliciously until the two were interrupted by Toriel's voice calling out from across the hall.

"Children, breakfast!" Toriel's voice sang out, stopping the two fighting children in their place.

"Coming!" The two called back in unison.

Chara and Asriel got dressed and sat at the dinner table and ate with their parents. Toriel cooked a large breakfast for the family and had just finished the last bunch of waffles which she put on a plate at the center of the table while humming a tune, Toriel was wearing a frilly white apron over her purple robes as she cooked. The breakfast consisted of waffles with syrup, various pieces of strange, glowing fruit native to the underground, fried snails (which Chara wouldn't touch for the life of him), toast and a warm pot of golden flower tea. Asriel immediately dug into his meal, shoveling the food into his mouth hungrily while Chara calmly ate his food. Having been in a coma for such a long time and fed intravenously, Asriel's apatite had been voracious since he came to. Asgore took a sip of tea, the small china teacup with blue floral patterns on it looking comically out of place in his massive hand.

"Mm... This meal is delicious Tori!" You always make the best breakfasts." Asgore said as he placed the teacup on it's sauce with a clicking sound. Toriel smiled.

"A great day begins with a great breakfast, love!" Toriel said cheerfully before turning to Asriel who was already on seconds, biting into a piece of toast with a fried snail on it.

"Well there my child, I see why it's called a 'breakfast', because you eat it so "fast" you might "break" something!" Toriel said with a giggle, Chara rolled his eyes, he never had much of a sense of humor and didn't quite understand monster humor and it's love of bad puns.

"Good one mom!" Asriel said with his mouth full, causing Chara to glare at him.

"Were you raised in a barn Asriel? Don't talk with your mouth full, it's gross!" Chara said with disgust, not realizing that he may have inadvertently made a bad joke himself. Asriel caught on to the reference a moment later, followed by Chara who tried not to laugh but snorted.

"Funny, _veeery_ funny." Asriel said with an annoyed look and a squinted glare. Toriel laughed but didn't catch on to the unintentional joke.

"I don't get it." Toriel said in confusion, placing a finger on her chin. Asgore finished his meal and brushed his clothes.

"Well then, I must be off. I have an important day ahead of me, I'm calling a large meeting at the castle with all my royal subjects and we're discussing something of great importance. You two children have fun." Asgore said as he placed on his cape and crown and left the room.

After leaving the house to go to Waterfall and play as Chara had earlier promised, Asriel and Chara were laughing and playing among the rainy, crystalline caves of the region.

"Golly, it's been a while since we hung out like this, so what do you want to do Chara?" Asriel asked.

"Well, we could go to the junkyard again and play Good vs. Evil." Chara said.

"I call dibs on the bad guy!" Asriel said excitedly shortly after. "Now let's go there and **battle!** "

"Race you!" Chara said as he ran along the path with Asriel trailing behind, trying to catch up.

"Hey! Wait up!" Asriel said with a laugh as he gave chase, the massive royal palace looming in the distance beneath a ceiling of blue crystals which gave the illusion of a starry night. Behind them however was a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows, watching them with anger in his eyes.

Asriel, the God of Hyperdeath, sat upon a dark throne in his fortress of doom while his many slaves toiled, building a giant golden statue of himself while his guards threatened them with spears. In front of him were red robed cultists who bowed and knelt before their god, chanting in an unknown language. However, through one of the red, stained glass windows of his fortress came the human hero Chara who smashed through the glass unscathed and drew his sword to challenge the evil god. Upon seeing this, the cultists fled while Chara slashed and defeated the various armed guards who tried to stop him. Asriel smirked.

"I've been expecting you human, do you think you can withstand the awesome power of Asriel Dreemurr, the God of Hyperdeath?" Asriel said, leaning on his fist, slumped into his throne confidently as he charged a magical fireball in his other hand. "Because I will vanquish you with all my divine powers!"

"Never!" Said the long haired human hero who carried a sword and golden shield and who wore a brown poncho covered in Inca-style patterns and images of animals and warriors.

"I, the legendary hero Chara Vattare, will strike you down and free the underground from you tyranny!" The brave human said as he pointed his sword to Asriel.

"Oh really? Well then come and face me!" Asriel said as he threw the fireball at Chara, but Chara used his magic shield which resembled the face of a tribal South American god to deflect the fireball, Chara then smiled confidently.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to stop the hero who comes when you call for help!" Chara said as he pointed his sword at Asriel and fired a beam of light which Asriel was able to block with a magical force field. Asriel then laughed evilly and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, stone sarcophagi rose from the ground, each one shaped like a screaming human and resembling an iron maiden. At least a dozen of them broke through the stone floor and surrounded Chara before their lids opened on their own. From the stone coffins an army of sword wielding zombie warriors in various styles of armor came lurching toward Chara, ready to fight. Some looked like roman gladiators, others like Japanese samurai and others like Egyptian pharaohs, all were unique in appearance, their eyes glowing red with evil power.

"Behold, 'hero'! This is the fate of all the human warriors who have challenged me! Now you too shall join my army of the undead!" Asriel said with an evil laugh as Chara used his sword and shield to fight the zombies and block their attacks. Chara would strike the zombies with their blades, stabbing them, slicing them to pieces, but they would always regenerate and keep coming after him and would become more and more vicious with each hit they take. They attacked with swords, spears, arrows and magic, but Chara managed to deflect each of their attacks and keep fighting.

"You can't fight forever, fool!" Asriel taunted as he watched Chara get backed into a corner. In desperation, Chara reached into his poncho and searched for something that would help him, it was then that he procured a scroll written with ancient runes.

"Klaatu! Barada! Nikto!" Chara said as he read the magic words on the scroll, light filled the room from the Scroll of Turn Undead, causing the zombies to collapse into dust, leaving behind only their empty suits of armor. Asriel covered his eyes with his cape to block out the light and then scowled when it went away, seeing his army defeated and Chara still alive. Asriel stood up, tossing off his cape and conjured a pair of magical swords in his hands.

"So you've decided to fight me like a man, Asriel?" Chara said as he prepared to fight, Asriel laughed.

"Like a man? I fight like a monster, men fight like sissy girls!" Asriel said as they clashed blades.

"Chaos Saber!"  
"Hero Slash!"  
"Shocker Breaker!"  
"Psycho Wave!"

The two warriors used their special attacks on each other until...

"Now it's time for me to use my ultimate attack! **Hyper Goner!** " Asriel said as he fired a massive blue laser beam at Chara from his hands which engulfed him, but when the smoke cleared Chara stood there undamaged, causing Asriel to growl in frustration.

"Chara! That move knocks you down!" The God of Hyperdeath whined like a little kid.

"I was determined not to take damage, therefore I am not hurt." Chara said, Asriel groaned in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

" _ **Lame!**_ That is **so** cheap! You can't just deflect a giant laser beam just because you're _'Determined'_." Asriel complained as they snapped back to reality, Asriel's "throne" was actually just an old armchair and Chara's "weapons" were a plastic lightsaber and a garbage can lid.

"I do recall Asriel that it was _you_ who wanted to be the bad guy, correct?" Chara said, Asriel then flopped down on the old chair grumpily.

"Can't you just let me win? Just once?" Asriel said sadly until the weather suddenly changed. It then started to rain, a few droplets of water fell from the ceiling at first, but then a steady downpour shortly afterwards. Asriel sighed and hung his head sadly as Chara took an umbrella he left nearby and opened it.

"Great, now it's raining!" Asriel complained, Chara motioned for Asriel to follow.

"Stop complaining. Come along dear brother, let's go for a walk. Next time, we can both be good guys." Chara said as Asriel came along and moved under the umbrella as well.

"Save some space for me Chara!" Asriel said.

"Fine, but next time bring your own." Chara said assertively as the two walked along, Chara curious about the sudden change in weather.

"By the way Asriel, how **is** it that rain can exist underground?" Chara asked curiously, not understanding how it could possibly happen. Asriel laughed.

"Magic obviously, but not just any magic, but magic created by the greatest wizard in the monster kingdom, the great royal mage Solomon. A long time ago, before I was born we all lived in the ruins which was called Home back then, but it got too crowded and good air and food were on short supply. It was Solomon's magic which made the rest of the underground habitable, and from there we moved out and formed all the towns and cities you see now." Asriel said, this made Chara even more confused.

"Solomon, if he's that important why haven't I heard of him?" Chara asked, Asriel scratched his head.

"I've never met him either, I've only ever heard of him. Supposedly he's still around, living among the monsters in plain sight, but nobody knows who he really is. He's a very mysterious and illusive guy and dad rarely has to speak to him, he's sort of retired but not quite." Asriel explained, Chara looked up at the rain falling seemingly from nowhere, the sparkling blue gems hanging from the ceiling.

"A member of father's royal court whom I've never even heard of, how fascinating." Chara said to himself as they walked along. As the two walked along the dirt roads of Waterfall, littered with junk and glowing blue echo flowers, their unseen follower appeared once they were out of sight. He was a man in a white lab coat, he heard a murmuring from one of the echo flowers and approached it.

"...next time, we can both be good guys." The echo flower repeated with Chara's voice over and over every few seconds.

"do you think... that even the worst person can change?" The deep voice of their follower said before his left eye began to glow blue.

"...you dirty brother killer?"

[Well, that chapter took forever to write but I think I'm satisfied with it. You could probably guess who's going to be making an appearance soon, is he out for Chara's blood? I've also finally made mention of Solomon, Asgore's illusive court wizard whom even Chara knew nothing about. I'll let you know one thing as well, he's not an original character technically, someone from the Underground is Solomon but I'm not revealing who it is yet, you'll just have to keep guessing. Flowey hasn't appeared in any of Asriel's vision lately either, but I don't think he's gone for good, I suppose we'll have to keep an eye out for him in later chapters too.]


End file.
